1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an element for absorbing kinetic energy which works mechanically based on the principle of plastic deformation.
2. Prior Art
DE-OS 19 21 049 discloses a mechanically acting absorbing element which is formed of at least two telescoping hollow cylinders with overlapping diameters. The absorption of energy is achieved in that the hollow cylinders are plastically deformed outwardly and inwardly when pushed together. DE-OS 29 49 677 shows a possibility for application of an element of this kind as a shock dissipating element inside a central buffer coupling of a railborne vehicle. In the known absorbing element, in particular, the large length of structural component parts and the considerable manufacturing cost (exacting dimensional tolerances) are considered disadvantageous. Another disadvantage is the large weight of the known element resulting from the required use of steel for the hollow bodies for purposes of a usable working capacity.
Further, energy-converting systems which are used primarily in the bumper area of vehicles in order to prevent damage to the vehicle up to predetermined collision speeds of, e.g., 8 km/h are also known from the prior art. Systems of this kind contain reversible hydraulic dampers which are technically complicated with respect to manufacturing and servicing and are accordingly relatively expensive and have considerable weight, or plastically deformable, i.e., non-reversible, bodies, e.g., aluminum honeycomb, which are predictably very heavy in general.